Trauma Team: Lost Identity
by neverstopswatching
Summary: A mysterious girl, with a little genetic crossover of Naomi and Tomoe, joins Resurgam. What will happen to both of their fates?
1. The New Girl

The door burst open, and Hank Freebird, the bone surgeon, rushed in.

"We've got a new girl joining us!" He huffed and puffed, "a girl who's going to _assist _us!"

"What! A **girl** who's gonna help **us**? But we don't know if she's compatible!" Maria Torres, the First Response paramedic exclaimed.

"It isn't unusual…" Naomi Kimishima, who had just joined the others at Resurgam, pointed out, "We've got new people coming in everyday, and-" She was cut off by Hank.

"Naomi! It _is_ unusual! For a moment, I thought she was Tomoe!" he protested.

"Huh? Me!" Tomoe Tachibana, the endoscopy surgeon, exclaimed out loud.

"Please don't get **ME** involved," Gabriel Cunningham, the diagnostician, moaned. "I could say it was simply just a case of cloning. No x-rays, no CT images, no scintigraphy, no symptoms! _HELL YEAH__**!**_" He whooped in delight, punching his fists in the air.

Suddenly, the doors opened, and Chief Esha Patel and another girl walked in.

"People, may I introduce you to Makiyo Matsuri? She'll be joining us from now on and will assist you in some surgeries." Esha said, "I have to attend an urgent meeting now. Please, try your best to make her feel welcome." She smiled, and left the room in a hurry.

Tomoe gulped. Makiyo really looked like her!

"Hey," Naomi nudged Tomoe. "She really looks like you…"

"I know!" She sighed. Suddenly, not wanting to lose face, she suddenly said out loud, "But her EYES look like yours!"

"W-what?" Naomi stammered. "I put on _makeup_, they're not my natural eyes!"

"QUIET!" Maria screeched. "Remember what the Chief said: make her feel welcome!"

"Fine…" Naomi sighed.

Tomoe tried her best to get the right words out of her mouth.

"Umm, welcome to Resurgam, Makiyo! We're having a little shortage of manpower here, and-"

She was cut off by RONI.

"**Emergency!** The ferris wheel at a amusement park near the hospital has collapsed. Many people are injured and some of them are under the ferris wheel itself. All 6 doctors are required to go there _immediately._"

"What the…!" Gabe exclaimed.

"There may be broken bones!" Hank panicked.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go now!" Maria shouted.

"I'm using the endoscope!" Tomoe went to grab the endoscope, ready to put it in the ambulance.

"I'm going to use my surgery skills. Let's see if the Healing Touch still works…" Naomi said as she went towards to the operation room and picking up some surgery tools and popping them into a bag.

"Wait a minute! What about Makiyo?" Tomoe interrupted.

Makiyo was standing there, looking uneasy. She replied quietly.

"Erm… I'll just look around and see how I can help. After all, I have much to learn…"

"Fine, let's go!" Maria commanded, as all the doctors hopped onto the ambulance and it sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, how was the story? Reviews are welcome. Chapter2 coming soon! :D<strong>

**_~**NSW**_**


	2. Indirect Confession

**Typed this for like, 2 days. (:O!) Hope you like this chapter! ^^**

* * *

><p>After quite a long wait in the ambulance, Naomi began to get impatient.<p>

"Maria, will you just hurry up? We've got no time to spare!"

"I'm trying!" Maria argued back. "It's just that the ambulance is moving too slow! I'm going to lodge a complain to Esha!"

Finally, the ambulance reached the amusement park. As the 6 doctors got out, Hank took one glance at the vehicle.

"Geez, there's nothing wrong with it! Was it the ambulance or... Maria's driving skills?" He was in deep thoughts.

_"Hello… Earth to Hank, earth to Hank…"_

"Wha-!" He snapped out of his thoughts. Gabe was waving his hand right in front of Hank's face.

"Get serious, Hank! Can you please turn around and look how serious is the situation?" he demanded, clearly annoyed.

Hank spun around. A horrified look spread over his face.

The scene was chaotic. People were screaming and running around, some were yelling for help, and there was quite a bloody mess right smack under the ferris wheel.

"Hey, let me help," Hank grunted, as he saw a woman with a broken leg.

Makiyo was walking around and trying to get some people out of the ferris wheel.

A sudden movement caught Tomoe's eye. She spun around and saw the Portland Prison, crumbling away for some reason. All the prisoners were being evacuated. One familiar face looked at the park, and his red eyes widened in horror.

"CR-S01!" Tomoe gasped in shock, "Don't!" she yelled as he struggled to break free from the guards' grip.

Naomi came over.

"Hey, Tomoe, why are you… Huh? CR-S01?"

The guards started to beat CR-S01 up as he wriggled about, trying to get away from them.

Tomoe looked pale, as if she was going to faint. She started hyperventilating.

Naomi hurriedly passed Tomoe an air bag, and called Maria over.

"Maria! Help Tomoe!"

Maria bandaged up a man, sent him to the hospital (through another ambulance, of course.), and ran over.

"What's so urgent? …Hey, Tomoe, are you alright?"

Tomoe's breathing got faster and faster. Naomi sighed and pointed at the guards and CR-S01. Maria took one glance and her mouth dropped wide open.

"You've got to be kidding me! Tomoe, don't tell me…" Maria, who knew all the secrets of love very well, asked Tomoe. Without warning, Tomoe dropped the air bag, and _rushed_ towards CR-S01, ready to sacrifice her life for him. And only _**HIM**_.

"Please, stop!" she spluttered. Tears were running down her cheeks.

By accident, a guard kicked her in the leg. She winced in pain.

"Tomoe… Why?" CR-S01 murmured.

"Her true love… She would do anything for him…" Maria explained to Naomi, who had a blank look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>I think this chapter was a little suckish. I typed it out in a hurry. Reviews are always welcome :D<strong>

**~NSW**


	3. Back in Resurgam

**GIVE MOST OF THE CREDIT TO PXLight! :D I owe her the ending of this chapter!**

* * *

><p>"No… stop it…" CR-S01 murmured, hoping that Tomoe would give up. But she wouldn't, and allowed the guards to continue beating.<p>

"No… I won't… give up…" Tomoe whispered. She was very determined to protect CR-S01 with her life. _After all, it is the Path of Honor; to care for others with any hesitation._

she thought.

It just went on, until Tomoe almost collapsed from all those beatings. A deep, yet familiar voice suddenly spoke out.

"Let him operate." It was Ian Holden. His glasses shone under the street lights. "Lives are now in danger, and those five doctors can't handle the situation alone."

"Five?" Tomoe weakly huffed. "It's six."

"But sir…" One of the guards began, ignoring Tomoe's response to Ian's earlier explanation.

"JUST DO IT!" Ian roared at the guard, signifying much annoyance. Afraid of another fit from Ian, the guard removed CR-S01's handcuffs.

"CR-S01…" Tomoe heaved a sigh of relief. She smiled.

Then, all of a sudden, her eyes abruptly closed, and she went limp.

"TOMOE!" the whole team shouted, in shock. Naomi and Makiyo rushed over to help Tomoe into the ambulance. As their hands accidentally touched, Makiyo could feel something, like an internal bond between Tomoe, Naomi and herself. She snapped back to reality and finish up what she was supposed to do. Then Maria took control of the 'faulty' vehicle and drove the unconscious Japanese endoscopic surgeon, along with Makiyo back to Resurgam. Together with CR-S01, the other doctors finished treating the other victims, then

_**An hour later…**_

"Uhh… Wh… Where am I…?" Tomoe opened her eyes, oblivious to the current situation. Her head felt light.

"Tomoe! You're awake!" Makiyo exclaimed out loud. She was sitting on a chair next to Tomoe's bed.

Tomoe's arms, legs and torso were covered in bandages, all tightly wrapped around her. She felt hot and stuffy, like she was forced to stand under the burning sun.

"You're back in Resurgam. You have suffered internal bleeding, but otherwise, you're fine." Makiyo told her. "You were unconscious for an hour, you know? Phew, I'm so glad that you're fine now."

"Was I… being operated on…?" Tomoe asked, curious about the bandages.

"Well… Yeah… By the red-eyed surgeon that you tried to protect earlier on."

"_CR-S01…"_ she thought. A worried look spread across her pale face.

"Tomoe? Are you… all right?" Makiyo asked, in concern. Tomoe quickly snapped out her thoughts.

"Oh! I'm fine… It's just… nothing."

"I'll see you, then." Makiyo got up from the chair, and left the room.

"I can't help it… Am I… falling in love with CR-S01…? Otherwise, why would I worry about him so much?" Tomoe mumbled to herself. Just then, the door swung open, and CR-S01 stepped in. Tomoe held her breath.

"How are you?" the red-eyed, prisoner-surgeon asked.

"I'm… fine… But… what about you? You must have been hurt from all that beating from the guards." Tomoe was worried. But he smiled.

"I'm fine. Just some minor bruises. You know, you shouldn't have done that."

"But-…" Tomoe protested. Her speech came to a halt. She sighed.

"I… couldn't see you get hurt… as a friend who saved many lives which were afflicted by the Rosalia Virus earlier on…" she lied. The truth is, she loved CR-S01 deeply, with all her heart, and she was willing to sacrifice anything for him, even her own life, as long as he was safe and unhurt.

"Well… I suppose you'll be able to take care of yourself?"

"I will..." Tomoe's cheeks turned crimson red. She was slightly embarrassed at the idea of revealing her flustered face to the one man that she could potentially be in. She turned away awkwardly, facing the window and looking out as an excuse to hide her sweet blush. The sunlight making its way through the window was bright and caused her to squint. The cheerful scenery brightened her face up and helped her lose the tinge of pink scattered along her face, returning it to its normal color. All she could do now is that she turned at the right time and CR-S01 hadn't seen the one look that could have her true feelings for him revealed at any moment.

However, CR-S01 had already spotted it and chuckled to himself, seeing right through Tomoe's futile plan. "She's just adorable..." he thought to himself with a smirk. He got up off the chair he was sitting on and placed it to the side against the wall, causing Tomoe to quickly turn back at him after realizing the sound meant that he was leaving now. Part of her longed for the will to have him stay just a bit longer; she enjoyed his presence with her. But...

The red-eyed surgeon flashed a quick smile before turning and walking out the door.

In return, Tomoe subconsciously smiled back.

She sat up on her recovery bed, listening to the sweet sounds of the outside as she opened the window and allowed for the gentle breeze to occupy the room and keep her company. She could only think of the sweet yet gentle look the doctor had given her before his departure. "...Just what does it mean...?" she thought to herself slowly. She closed her eyes and tried to come up with an answer before reluctantly slumping down onto the soft pillows in defeat.

That's when the truth dawned upon her.

_"Did he just... smile at me...?"_

* * *

><p><strong>That's it guys! Yes, I re-edited the story. : But then, like I said earlier on, give credit to PXLight for making up the ending! I LOVE YOU WINGZ! :D**

**Chapter 4 coming soon! ^^**

_**~NSW**_


	4. Misunderstanding Thoughts

**Typed this on the day I posted Chapter 3 REDO. This one kinda sucked like hell XD**

* * *

><p>"Hey! You're out now!" Maria said, as Tomoe walked out of her ward.<p>

"Yeah…" Tomoe replied weakly, not being able to smile wholeheartedly, as memories of what happened over the past few days kept running though her mind, when she was still hospitalized.

"I… I'll go back to patrolling the wards, then."

"Okay, but first, change out of that hospital gown. You're not going anywhere in _that_." Maria pointed out.

"Sure. Thanks for reminding me."

Tomoe left and headed towards the girls' toilet, grabbing her _kimono_ and doctor coat from her office along the way. As she stepped into a cubicle, closed and locked the door, she leaned against the cubicle door and slumped down onto the floor, recalling what had happened in the past few days, with both a confused and hurt look on her face.

**FLASHBACK**

"…Your condition has stabilized. If I'm not wrong, you can be discharged in a few days." the red-eyed surgeon told Tomoe.

"Thank you, CR-S01." she replied.

Then, he grabbed a chair nearby, sat on it, and placed his hand on hers. That warm feeling from his hand travelled all the way from it to Tomoe's. That same feeling made Tomoe felt like her heart had just melted. She turned bright red. CR-S01 chuckled to himself.

"You know, you look so cute when you blush."

Tomoe turned even redder. She smiled.

"_Iie. _I don't think so."

"C'mon! It's true, you know!" CR-S01 exclaimed out loud. Tomoe giggled.

"_Mans, she's so cute in anyway, could anyone resist?" _CR-S01 thought to himself. Then, he stood up, placed the chair back to where it initially was, went over to Tomoe, and whispered in her ear.

"I'll help you patrol around the wards, okay?" he asked sweetly.

"Uhh… okay… s… sure…" Tomoe stammered. As CR-S01 flashed a quick smile at her and left her ward, her face returned back to normal, clutched her heart and sighed. It was like she was in heaven or something, but she was happy and somewhat contented.

"_Maybe… He might know…"_

The next day, Tomoe decided that she would walk around the hospital. Earlier on, Emma Wilson, a helpful nurse, helped her remove the bandages, and confirmed that Tomoe was fine, and can move about on her own. She said a "thank you", and then Emma left, along with the bandages. Tomoe left her ward, and walked down a hallway leading to several wards. Just then, she spotted CR-S01 walking out of a ward at the other end of the hallway, his back facing her. Tomoe hid behind a wall and peeked at him. Suddenly, a familiar woman rushed out of the same ward that CR-S01 exited, pushed him against the wall, and kissed him.

Tomoe could feel her heart shattering into pieces. She could see a shocked face from CR-S01, but she doubted that he was going to let go. Fighting back tears, she ran back to her ward, unaware of CR-S01 chasing after her a moment later. Tomoe just went back into her bed, and cried in the pillows, unaware that CR-S01 was outside, watching her cry all the time.

"_Tomoe, I… I didn't mean to… Ms Reid just jumped out of her bed… I'm sorry, Tomoe… When can I ever muster up the courage to tell you the truth…?"_ CR-S01 thought, with a crestfallen look on his face.

"_I… I love you…"_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Tomoe sobbed with her hands on her face, crying like the world's going to end tomorrow, until…

"Tomoe! You're needed for an operation!" Gabe called out from the outside of the girls' toilet. Tomoe sniffled.

"I'll be right there." she said in her normal voice.

When she got out, Maria was there.

"Tomoe, did you just cry?"

"Huh?" Tomoe was bewildered.

"Your eyes are red… Is anything wrong…?"

"Nothing… Which room is it?"

"There, Room 5A. CR-S01 will be assisting you."

"CR-S01…?"

"Well, yeah… C'mon, you don't want him waiting, do you?"

"I'm fine with anything." Tomoe replied before she walked briskly into the operation room. CR-S01 was there. He had his normal self, a cold look that made Tomoe shudder.

"CR-S01…" Tomoe started, but he cut her off.

"Let's leave talking for later. Right now a patient's life is at stake."

"_Oh, no… Is he… angry at me…?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Recently I'm ending my stories with thoughts. XD Okay, now I need to take a break, LET'S PLAY AUDITIONSEA! :DDD<strong>

**XD Chapter 5 coming soon! ^^**

**~NSW**


	5. Bad News, and the Real Truth

**Why am I typing so damn fast nowdays? There might be some stupid, crappy errors inside this chapter, but I promise you, I'll improve!**

* * *

><p>"The operation was a success. Well done, Tomoe." CR-S01 commented.<p>

"Thanks…" she softly replied, so soft that almost no one could hear.

Tomoe trudged along the hallway, stopping every now and then to watch the news on the television attached to the wall. There was nothing special, except for one particular one; a bombing that just happened a few minutes ago. As she went to look for Naomi regarding this bombing case, a familiar face burst out from the entrance of Resurgam. It was Hanzou Kanadamaru, the Tachibana's loyal servant. He was sweating all over. Normally Tomoe would have thought that the suit that he was wearing might have been hot and stuffy in there, but she could sense that something was wrong.

"Lady Tomoe… Bad news…" he panted.

"What's wrong, Hanzou?" Tomoe asked in concern.

"Chief Tachibana… he's gone…"

"What do you mean? What about Father is gone?"

"I mean… he was killed…"

Tomoe was distraught over that piece of news. She screamed in agony. Nothing could ever replace the pain in her heart. Seeing her crestfallen face made CR-S01 feel really bad.

"What… what happened to him…?" Tomoe anxiously asked.

"Well, you see, Old Chief Tachibana wanted to visit you in Resurgam. While we were having our meal in a nearby restaurant, suddenly, some people started running away. I could hear the soft sound of ticking. Then I realized there was a bomb. So I told Old Chief Tachibana to hurry up and run away. But you know, he was a little deaf nowdays, and so he couldn't hear me. I had to pull him out of his seat. But before we got out, the bomb set off, with Old Chief Tachibana inside." Hanzou explained.

"After realizing that he was killed in the bombing, I rushed here as fast as I could... Huff... Puff..."

"No…" Tomoe sobbed. "It can't be… He was a skilled ninja, how could he get killed?"

"I'll follow up on this case." Naomi, who had just arrived, told Tomoe. By then, every doctor had crowded around the two Japanese people.

"I'll be there for you." Makiyo told Tomoe.

"Can we bury his body…?" Tomoe asked Naomi.

"I… guess so… But I'll have to take a quick look on his body to get evidence."

"Thank you…"

"No worries, Tomoe! All of us will be there for you!" Hank said.

"Thank you… All of you…" Tomoe took one quick glance at CR-S01, thinking that he must be hiding something. When everyone has left, Tomoe headed back to her office, but was stopped by CR-S01.

"Can I… talk to you in private?" he asked.

Tomoe nodded, and they went into her office. As she shut the door, CR-S01 was fidgeting about in the center of the room, with his hands in the pockets of his doctor coat.

"What do you want to see me about?"

"Well, I came to say… sorry." CR-S01 looked ashamed as his head lowered down, not wanting Tomoe to see his face. But she had already spotted it.

"_He's saying…sorry? Why is he apologizing?" _She was bewildered_  
><em>

"It was the patient… Ms Linda Reid… She just shot out of the room and kissed me. I couldn't push her away… She used all her force to push me against the wall." He explained. "I know you were there, and I guess you must be upset now…"

"What… But, how… how did you know I was there?"

"I saw you running away. Anyway, Tomoe, I'm sorry." CR-S01 hung his head low in shame. Tomoe felt really sorry and decided to forgive him. But she has something to say too.

"CR-S01… Actually…" she began. CR-S01 looked up.

"I'll just… cut to the chase…" She closed her eyes, and blurted out the words that she had wanted to say so much.

"_Here I go…"_

"CR-S01, I love you. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you, and I will protect you with all my life, even if there is any opposition." She sighed, and covered her face with her hands.

"_Why do I always have to make a stupid fool of myself every time I face CR-S01? *Sigh* I hate myself..."_

"Tomoe…"

"Huh...?" Her hands lowered down.

Without warning, CR-S01 grabbed her arms, surged towards her, pushed her against the room wall and pressed his lips against hers. Tomoe's eyes widened to the size of saucers, but then slowly, they closed, as she enjoys every moment of her first kiss. He put his hands on her ink-black hair while she clutched his arms. Neither of them wanted this moment to end, not that they finally know that they love each other.

_Meanwhile…_

The other 5 doctors, including Chief Esha, were peeking through the window of Tomoe's office.

"Ohohohohohooooooo…" they mused among themselves. They finally know the pair's secret.

* * *

><p><strong>HAHAH! Chapter 5 is out on the day I posted Chapter 4! Yay~<strong>

**I think this chapter was a little bit crappy. D:**

**Chapter 6 coming soon! ^^**

**~NSW**


	6. Operation on Tomoe

Yoshikage Tachibana's grave was built on the top of a hill, where there happened to be cherry blossoms, just like Tomoe's home in Japan. Tomoe, along with Naomi and Makiyo who volunteered to follow her, knelt down to pay their respects.

"Father… You had a wrongful death…" Tomoe cried. At the mention of "father", Makiyo perked up.

"Mr. Tachibana, I will find out the cause of your death, for Tomoe. After all, you were the closest person she ever had in your life." Naomi paid her respects.

As the both of them stood up, they glanced at Makiyo, who was still standing there.

"I… I'll pay my respects now… You two can go back first…" Makiyo looked flustered.

"Are you alright being on your own?" Tomoe asked.

"Yeah… I know my way." Makiyo assured her. Tomoe smiled, and then left with Naomi. Once she was certain that they had left, Makiyo suddenly burst into tears and fell onto her knees. Her tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh, Father… I'm sure that Naomi and Tomoe are the two sisters that I've been searching for, but I need concrete evidence… What should I do? Father, please tell me…" she sobbed.

* * *

><p>CR-S01 found Tomoe resting her head on the table, hearing some soft sniffling from her. It was pretty obvious that she has not gotten over the death of her father. He approached her.<p>

"Tomoe…?"

Tomoe looked up. Her face was red from all that crying.

"CR-S01…? What's the matter?"

"You… you are supposed to operate on a patient in about five minutes' time… But if you're in this state…"

"I'll do it." she cut in.

Left with no choice, CR-S01 led her into the operation room.

"The patient is Richard McDonald, age 39. He has some kind of virus in his lungs, and so he was being admitted to Resurgam. Are you sure you can handle it, Tomoe?"

"Yes. Let's begin the operation!"(DEREK'S STANCE :O)

* * *

><p>She kept losing concentration, and kept making mistakes. No matter how much stabilizer Tomoe injected into the patient, she would make silly mistakes, thus lowering the patient's vitals. Again.<p>

"Let me take over." CR-S01 spoke out. This really made Tomoe creep out, then accidentally jabbing the scalpel into the patient's internal organs, causing him to be in a critical state. Tomoe gasped in horror, pulled the deadly surgery tool out and dropped it onto the floor. She put her hands on her face and sobbed. CR-S01 placed his arm lightly over her shoulder.

"Why can't I do anything right? I'm killing the patient…"

She suddenly wobbled and fell down onto the floor. CR-S01 was unable to grab her as she slipped from his grasp. Tomoe landed on her back.

"!"

She gasped in pain. Her purple pupils grew smaller as her eyes widened. Without warning, a pool of crimson blood formed.

Tomoe was being stabbed by her own scalpel.

"TOMOE!" CR-S01 shrieked. He rushed to her side and knelt down. Slowly, he turned her over and pulled out the scalpel. Tomoe winced in pain.

"Save… save the patient…" Tomoe spluttered out. She vomited out fresh blood.

"No! I must save you first!" Crystal-like tears fell from his scarlet eyes, making them look like pink. He wrapped his hands around her.

There were footsteps approaching the operating room. Naomi's head popped out from behind the door. CR-S01 quickly hid his face.

"CR-S01, I… What happened!" she asked in alarm.

"Naomi, I have a favor to ask from you…" He looked up with his tear-stained face, revealing Tomoe's painful expression.

"And what is that?"

"Operate on this patient."

"Why…?"

"I need to save Tomoe! She's dying!"

"… Alright, I'll help you." Naomi sighed.

CR-S01 held Tomoe in his arms as he stood up, and ran out of the room to look for an empty one.

"CR-S01…" Tomoe was barely breathing. Her eyes were closing.

"Don't fall asleep! Let me save you!"

"Why…?"

"If you die, then I have nothing to live for!" he explained. Tomoe leaned her head against his broad shoulders, her eyes filled with tears of gratitude.

* * *

><p>As they entered the operation room, Maria suddenly burst in.<p>

"CR-S01! What happened to Tomoe?"

"She… she was injured, and now she's… dying…" A sad expression spread over his face.

"I'm going to assist you! You're not going to do this alone!"

"Thank you, Maria…" he murmured. Then he whispered in Tomoe's ear. "Tomoe, hang in there…!"

Maria injected a drug into Tomoe. She immediately fell into a deep sleep.

"Let's make the incision."

He disinfected the operation wound, and used the scalpel with care.

"I've made the initial incision."

"Great, let's look inside." Maria told CR-S01. He nodded.

As they looked inside, they could see that her liver and stomach were pierced through. The situation was very bad.

"Sutures? There are a lot of wounds." the paramedic offered.

As they stitched everything up, they applied antibiotic gel on the stitched-up parts. They were closing up the operation wound when suddenly, things took a turn for the worst.

"Deeeee…." Both the surgeon and the paramedic were appalled.

"She's going into cardiac arrest? But that's impossible!" Maria exclaimed in shock.

"Prepare the defibrillator!"

After 3 minutes of using the defibrillator, there was still no response.

"Maria, increase the voltage!" CR-S01 shouted out.

"Wha-?"

"Tomoe will live, I know it! I promised her that I will save her life!" Tears filled his eyes.

The voltage was increased, and he used the defibrillator on her once again. Finally, there was a pulse.

"Tomoe…! She's alive!"

Maria went to find a ward to let Tomoe rest in, while CR-S01 held her hand in the operation room.

"You're going to be okay…" He smiled at her peaceful-looking face.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST CHAPTER EVER! :DDD<strong>

**Okay, now this one here took me like, almost 2 weeks to type out. I was practically sweating! XD  
><strong>

**Chapter 7 coming soon!**

**~NSW**


	7. Realization

**OMG FINALLY. LOL I've been offline for MONTHS! So... here's chapter 7, hope you like it! :3**

* * *

><p>Tomoe woke up to the scent of the fresh morning air. The window was open, and petals of blooming flowers were drifting through the window and into the ward, flying about. <em>"Cherry blossoms…?"<em> she thought.

"She's awake!" An outburst of the unmistakable voice belonging to Alyssa Breslin echoed about in the room. Light but swift footsteps were heard and the door creaked open. "Mommy! Tomoe's awake!"

"_Wait a minute… mommy? Since when did Alyssa used this term…?"_ the patient thought to herself, frowning a little, her violet eyes sparking with confusion. Then, the truth dawned on her.

"_Naomi! Of course!"_

Within minutes, Naomi rushed into the room. "Tomoe!" she exclaimed with relief.

"I'm hospitalized for the **second time**?" She slapped her head. "Oh my… This is just… so… so…" Tomoe's voice trailed off as she was looking for a suitable word to end her sentence.

"Weird," Naomi filled in for her.

"Yes. Thanks." Tomoe said. Then a thought struck her head.

"Wait a minute," she suddenly said. There was an awkward pause. "Where is Makiyo?"

"She hasn't returned," Naomi sighed. "She should be back soon."

Tomoe sighed. Where on earth is she, anyway? She shouldn't still be at the grave…

The door opened with a soft but long creak and the surgeon, fully dressed in white, stepped in.

"May I take over, Naomi?" CR-S01 said. His words shocked Tomoe and snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Hm? Sure, CR-S01."

At that moment, the cute, brown-haired girl skipped happily into the room.

"Hello Mr CR-S01! Remember me?" Alyssa piped up, her face plastered with an adorable smile.

The red-eyed surgeon smiled, kneeled down and patted her head.

"Of course, Alyssa."

"Thank you for saving me, Mr CR-S01!" She ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Alyssa…" Naomi called out. "It's time to go home…"

"Aww! Can't we go to the park?" the little girl whined. "I wanna play with Joshua!"

"We don't even know if he'll be there!" she snapped. Her sapphire eyes gleamed with anger and irritation. "Come on, Alyssa!" She pulled Alyssa forcefully by the arm. Alyssa's emerald eyes were on the verge of tears, when…

"Alyssa!" a voice called out.

"Joshua!" she shouted out with delight. Naomi sighed, let go of her arm and she ran over to him.

Joshua Cunningham had dark green hair and eyes, resembling his unknown father, Gabriel Cunningham.

"Going to the park?" His words were bubbling with uncontrollable excitement. "I know what we can play today!"

"Can I, Naomi?" Alyssa asked as she stared at Naomi with cute, droopy puppy-looking eyes. Naomi sighed in defeat.

"Alright. I give up to you little kids."

"YAY!" The two kids screamed out loud with delight as they started to jump and dance about the corridor together. As Naomi led the two kids out, leaving Tomoe and CR-S01 alone together in the silent ward, Tomoe murmured, "Wow…"

CR-S01 turned to her and smiled. "We finally have our own 'quality time'." Tomoe stifled a laugh. He sat on the edge of the bed, leaned forward and gave her a soft, alluring kiss, hands caressing her face. Tomoe blushed a deep red, but closed her eyes to enjoy one of the sweet moments in her life. Her hands ran up his fair-skinned face. After a good five minutes, CR-S01 let go.

"I have an operation coming up…" he explained. "Honestly speaking, I'm fully booked for tomorrow."

A sudden guilt hit Tomoe. If she hadn't gotten herself stabbed by her scalpel, she'd probably be out of this particular recovery ward, and helping CR-S01 out with the many surgeries that he was assigned to, and they could probably spend more time together after work. From the moment he broke off from the kiss, he wasn't here as her love now, but as an expert surgeon who treated the Rosalia virus, even the worst cases.

"_Hai_. I understand."

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said, giving her a warm smile.

Her lips turned upwards as she returned the smile. "Sure." her lips mouthed the words, but no sound came out.

As he left, many thoughts went through her mind.

_Why didn't I say anything just now? Embarrassment? Or am I still angry at him about that incident with Linda?_

_Thinking about Father… that reminds me, I feel some sort of affinity with Naomi AND Makiyo. Are we somehow related? Or what? I have a hunch that something bad is going to happen._

_To this hospital._

_To everyone._

_To Makiyo._

When CR-S01 had shut the door, he saw Naomi walking towards him from the corner of his eyes. He turned to face her.

"Wh-what the hell, Naomi, how'd you go to and come back from the park in five whole minutes?" he stuttered.

Naomi gave him a blank look.

"Did you know that the accelerator was invented? _Duh_…"

The atmosphere was filled with utter silence.

"Ahhh… Anyway, I know your real name." Naomi said, interrupting the silence.

CR-S01 laughed jokingly. "No way, Naomi, you got to be kidding me! There's no way that my name can be recovered!"

Naomi remained a straight face. "Does it sound like I'm kidding you?"

CR-s01 stopped. Judging from the looks of her face, he knew it was real and serious stuff that she's going to talk about.

"So… what is it?" he asked, expecting to hear news about his unknown name, now finally revealed.

She sighed. "I checked the database a few days ago. There was one name that matches your description perfectly."

He raised an eyebrow. "And that is…?"

"Erhard Muller," she said silently.

It was all coming back to him now. It was. He gasped and grasped his head with both hands as more memories of his childhood flashed through his head.

"I remember it now…" he gasped. "I remember… how my biological father abused me. How he did those horrible things… I wasn't at peace, until I met Professor Sartre…"

After a few good minutes of horrifying memory remembering experience, CR-S01, or rather, Erhard, managed to compose himself. He thanked Naomi and left, still a little traumatized over those fresh memories. Naomi heaved a sigh of relief.

"_This was harder than I thought. That gasping was sure loud."_

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing to say XD See you in the next chapter! :D<strong>

**_-NSW_**


End file.
